


The Lonely Scientist (Podfic)

by Dear_eponine



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Post-it Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_eponine/pseuds/Dear_eponine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sherlock Holmes gets by with a little help from a friend. (Adapted fairy tale: "The Elves and the Shoemaker")</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lonely Scientist (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Lonely Scientist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/859045) by [yaycoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaycoffee/pseuds/yaycoffee). 



> My first Sherlock podfic! (second overall)  
> I'd really hoped to have this done sooner, but alas, real life is a bitch.  
> Let me know what you think, and please enjoy C:
> 
> PS any suggestions for future podfics?

 

[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/98437203@N05/9676631176/)

**Download/Listen** : [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/e2z1gc4zglk2r49/01_The_Lonely_Scientist.mp3) (SIZE 52.91 MBs)

**Length** : 57:25


End file.
